The Gunk in the Garage
The Gunk in the Garage is the third episode of the eighth season of Bones. Summary After an explosion occurs in a hotel garage, the Jeffersonian team must research the remains found at the crime scene in order to match them to the victim. The investigation only gets trickier when they discover that the man whom they thought was dead is actually alive. Meanwhile, Booth has to take on a desk assignment to get the department's budget approved in order to land a promotion, so Sweets is given a temporary partner, FBI Special Agent Olivia Sparling. Synopsis A man walks through a dark parking garage to find a Big Gulp sitting on his car. He reaches for it -- and it explodes in flames. Bones and Booth, meanwhile, argue about buying an expensive stroller. "You're too sensitive," Bones says. "It's just money." Booth is indeed sensitive -- because he isn't the earner that his Brennan is. Bones is then called to the parking garage, where the victim's stomach and intestines falls from the ceiling onto Hodgins's face. Back at the lab, Hodgins has cleaned himself up and determines from a piece of plastic that the bomb was hidden inside a convenience store cup. Caroline then summons Booth to her office to discuss his department's expenses. They're apparently the highest in the FBI. Booth will have to argue his case in front of Caroline's bosses. If he does well, a promotion is possible. A promotion with a hefty raise. Booth, perhaps thinking of the stroller, is intrigued. Sweets, in the meantime, has been paired with a very young and very aggressive agent named Olivia. They head to the parking garage hotel to ask for security tape. Olivia ends up arresting a security guard, Franklin, who won't immediately hand over the tapes. Sweets is annoyed with Olivia. Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela has reconstructed the victim's face and made a positive ID. So Sweets and Olivia head to the suburbs to interview the victim's wife. She is shocked and horrified to discover that her husband has been found dead. Sweets is then shocked and horrified when the husband walks around the corner and waves at his wife. What the heck!? Sweets calls Booth, who is trying to navigate the bureaucracy of his office. Frustrated, Booth urges Sweets to take control of the case -- and try not to be intimidated by the rookie agent who doesn't trust psychologists. Bones then discovers that the victim was the identical twin of the suburban man, Robert. Sweets interviews Robert, who was adopted and never knew he had a twin. Robert is hesitant to talk without approval from his domineering wife. Sweets believes that they can ID the victim by searching for people with similar traits as the dead twin, arguing that their natures would be very similar despite never having known one another. Olivia is overtly skeptical, but Angela uses Robert's history to narrow down the field of likely people -- finally using a visual search to come up with a name: Jerry. Victim identified. Olivia is impressed. Later, she apologizes to Sweets for her earlier behavior. So Sweets and Olivia head back to the suburbs to break the bad news to Jerry's wife, Lisa. She is not at all surprised. "Son of a bitch gambled away everything we had -- and then some," Lisa says. She then admits to having a history of violence herself. Sweets, emboldened by Olivia's recent turnaround, sternly tells the woman not to leave town like a shorter, geekier Booth. Hodgins then runs the test explosion in a lab while Angela traces the residue of the bomb to a company in town that produced the materials. Bones and Hodgins visit the construction company. The interview the foreman, Steve, who explains that the material was recently stolen. Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela searches the security footage from the hotel parking garage -- and discovers both Robert and Jerry. It soon becomes clear that both men were attending a New Age seminar. Angela then takes time out of her work to tease Sweets about his not-so-subtle interest in Olivia. Sweets becomes flustered, swearing he only has eyes for Daisy. Later, Robert is brought back in for further questioning. The man admits to lying because his wife hates his involvement in a self-actualization cult. Robert is surprised that his twin was there, too. He also admits that he had planned to give the group (cult) everything he owned because, "you can't put a price on actualization." Camille then finds hair in some of the bodily remains that doesn't belong to the victim. So there was a witness -- and possibly the person who planted the bomb. Booth, who is at his wits end, then pleads for budget presentation help from Camille. He doesn't seem quite fit for office work. At the same time, Sweets and Olivia bring in Robert's wife for questioning. Her computer history is apparently filled with searches for contract killers. "Robert wanted to give that stupid cult everything!" she says. She admits to hiring someone -- she doesn't know the name -- but the killer accidentally incinerated the twin. She then says that the killer plans to try again to kill Robert ... today. Sweets goes to Booth, who happily dumps the budget presentation on Camille. He grabs his gun and follows Sweets and Olivia to a busy plaza where the wife suspects Robert to be. Bones calls and tells the gang to look for someone who would be off balance due to banging his head -- and losing a chunk of hair in the process -- during the explosion. It is soon revealed to be Steve, the construction foreman. Booth spots the man, who carries a Big Gulp. Sweets pretends to be a frightened bystander, backs up toward Steve -- and grabs the drink. Olivia then opens fire and Steve goes down in the heap. Sweets is also caught in the fire. Case closed. But not the episode. Later, Sweets explains to Olivia that he likes her -- a lot -- but he is dating someone. Olivia understands and says goodbye to her temporary partner with a lingering kiss. Love triangle commence. Back at the FBI office, Caroline explains that Booth isn't getting the promotion after missing the budget presentation meeting. He isn't terribly concerned. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Olivia Sparling - Danielle Panabaker *Jerry Langella / Robert Carlson - Tim Ransom *Gina Carlson - Lori Alan *Lisa Langella - Michelle Azar *Steve Keneally - Scott Subiono *Drew Franklin - DaJuan Johnson Videos Featured Music * TBA Notes * TBA Goofs * Sweets' wound can be seen in the sequence even before Booth and Sparling shoot Keneally * Hodgens states that the unknown person present during the bomb explosion was 160cm meaning he would be between 5'9" to 5'11" when in actuality, 160cm is 5'2" Quotes *Cam: to the shock tube Where did you get that? Brennan: Hodgins requisitioned it from the Hall of Patents. Cam: Requisitioned? Hodgins: I left a note! Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes